A tale of apathetic water-benders and irritating spirits
by Almosegosum
Summary: The tale of a 21 year old, recently come-out water bender. Join him as he is sent on a quest by an irritating moon spirit. Will he find happiness and love or be thwarted by the terrible clichés sure to cross his path. OC, kinda AU. K for Crude Humour… weak crude humour at best sigh M-OC/M-OC slight Aang/Katara and others


**So here is a new story, let me know what you think, and tell me if I should continue. I've abandoned the other one, because it sucked, and I've lost all hope of ever making it into something worth reading… also this is Shonen ai, at least that what I think it's called. That means there are Gay people… that are like the lead characters… it kinda revolves around the main person… that is Gay. If you don't like that and are uncomfortable or stuff, don't read this. Oh and there won't be sexy-love scenes… I just started writing… I mean, um… oh and my bad sense of humour might have slipped in here somewhere.**

**I do not own the avatar universe, that privilege is claimed by Nicolodeon and I do not have the resources to buy out their company… sad face.**

* * *

Coburn stood atop the cliff overlooking the bay where the final battle was taking place, watching the avatar and the fire lord go at it. It was impressive to be sure, and the when avatar Aang went bat shit crazy there was no doubt in his mind that the avatar would murder the "PHOENIX" king. And with murder I don't mean kill in cold blood… I mean beat his ass so bad he would not be rising from the ashes again.

As a water prodigy, he could really admire the unique style the young avatar used, but it was not that impressive. Being in the habit of speaking to himself, the sound of his own voice did not surprise him in the slightest. "You have had it easy young avatar. The luck you people possess is absolutely… astounding." Sigh now he may sound like an old wrinkled man… but infract he is only 21 years old. Many might have thought otherwise for the weary look in his eyes and the constant slump in his shoulders.

His eyes were not the clichéd "crystalline Ocean Blue" but a dark abyss one would compare to a starless night when all other lights where snuffed out. He also was not graced with the light brown skin of the people whom are normally water-benders. If you noticed that infract he sounded more like the description of a fire-bender, you would be pleasantly surprised that yes, both his mother and father are of the fire nation, his father's side having produced many a fire nation general.

As Huwey, or whatever Miss Mooney's name was, explained, the progenies where there to support the avatar. There would always be four. They could be born into any nation and would be in tune, like the avatar, to the spirit world. They would also be able to surpass the skill of any avatar, thou only through hard work, in their gifted element. Alone they could not defeat him, but should his person be corrupted, he could be removed from the current plain by all four progenies, and be forced to go through reincarnation… after a stern conversation with his past selves of course.

They were then, for all intense and purposes, a failsafe should the avatar become compromised. They were also advised to not flaunt their skills… and Coburn was believed to be able to bend anything… which was a great disappointment to his father. He chose not to tell his parents about the water-bending thing. They were very traditional… in the sense that they would throw a tap into jail were it to accidently squirt water on them.

He was supposed to find the other three… before this battle thing, He found one. She was the fire princes… Yes that's right bat-shit-crazy-Azula. Her mental instability was a gift from the spirits if there ever was one. Her idolization for her father has warped her mind to the point where she believed she would never surpass him. Subconsciously she has been suppressing her power. As Coburn said, the avatar and his friends where very fortunate.

If she went to her true limits in her attempt to find and kill them… well they would be dead… well at least till Coburn found them. He has been stalking… um, following them, protecting them. Okay, that was the idea till he lost them because that bison thing is super hard to track and he had to not draw attention to himself… and he had to take out an entire fleet of twelve ships that was to join the attack on the North Pole… alone… and they where manned by at least 25 fire nation generals and 200 fire bending lackeys. And he had to make sure hot-pants did not catch up till he figured out on whose side he was… that plan did not work out too well… but he was busy, so deal.

After Aang's impressive light show, Things were very hectic. The fire nation had to surrender. The new fire lord had to be crowned, and the long process of uniting the nations and restoring the "balance" as Aang put it, had to begin. This is where the story begins. One year after the peace was restored, at the World-Bending Games. The event that was proposed by the avatar and created by Fire Lord Zuko. In this tournament only the best of the best would be able to compete against one another. There would be matches between persons of the same element class as well as inter-elemental matches, with the promise of a chance to take on the avatar in the final match.

Coburn, after revealing himself as a water-bender after the war, was to be removed from the family. Having first told his parent of his suspected homosexuality and then the water-bending, he was surprised to be screamed at for being a freak, and that his father would not have an good-for-nothing, disgusting and pathetic water-bender in his house… too bad he had to go to prison for war crimes… and Coburn received the family fortune and all the homes and other valuables. Surprisingly his mother became very nice to him and the rest of his family. Now they are all living happily together in the fire nation capital.

He entered the competition after having 'struggled' to pass the entrance test. The reason for his participation? He was being nagged by Miss Moony to find the other Progenies… and it's hard to sleep when you have a spirit around pretending to be spooky, and should you curse at her she would start throwing your stuff around, that whispers 'Competition' in your head every time you close your eyes.

Did she not see that he was busy? He was trying to relax after the war dammit! He deserves it! Now he has to pretend to almost lose every time some moron tries to launch an ice shard at his face, when he could be finding a cute little blond.

He should have pretty green eyes; he must be shorter than Coburn. He must be kind and loyal. He must not be adverse to receiving gifts and constant adoring words and hugs. He must love to travel. Maybe he could even be a bender… well more than one type of bender, wink-wink, and they could practice together, and if he is an earth bender they could open a water park! -Sigh- the depressed sound escaped his lips as his current opponent "suddenly lost" control of his ice block and it dropped on his head.

He won on grounds of the other person losing consciousness. "Like anyone that perfect would go for a emotionally repressed emo like me… sigh and what are the chances of someone like that even existing. "These words where muttered as he walked away from the arena he just put to use.

He made his way to the current earth-brawl hoping that he might spot the characteristic suppressed form of bending he employed, so as to not drown the spectators… and he was struck with the most glorious sight in the world.

The same apathetic expression that he believed to be on his face was mirrored on the face of a face that was absolutely breathtaking. The light blond hair coupled with light sun kissed skin that has teased his mind for the last few years. And what's more, he was hurtling giant boulders at some undeserving moron, nearly crushing said moron under a crap load of rubble. How can one look like an angel whilst inflicting near fatal bodily harm? The epitome of perfection that his mind conjured, so perfect that he has lost hope of ever finding him. It was decided. He would have him!

"Hey! I saw your previous battle, Can't believe that guy would lose control off his bending like that…" "I know what you mean, but he still was a challenge. I think I fight have lost if that did not happen." He looked over to the girl next to him. Fudge! That's the avatars' wife. "Hey! Your bending is legendary! You are like totally my idol." Well, that sounded as fake as plastic flowers. "Thanks, and I should tell you that the boy you beat… he is my best student, and there is no way he lost control of that block of ice…" she did not look too pissed, um think of a lie.

"You mean to say that someone was meddling with the match, who would want to take out your student?" ha, that almost sounded sincere… kinda. "Don't give me that bull; I know you brought that ice down on him. Your blood flow intensified for a split second, like when anyone bends their element, and then the ice went down… I want to know how. The only thing that moved was your eyes, and no one can bend with their eyes."

Damn, she sounded evil. And she is sooo scary, like this deadly calm before the storm. "You must be mistaken I don't, I mean, I'm not a good water bender" "Honey, if you haven't noticed, this is the quarter-finals, if you are not a good bender and you are here then you must have more luck than anyone in the world. Seventeen of your matches you have won because your opponents made mistakes… all of whom are masters in their own right. Now how did you beat them?"

"Katara, stop bothering the guy, he is not some super bender, that bends with his eyes!" never before haft Coburn heard a sound more glorious than that of the dulcet tones that spew so mercifully from the young avatars mouth. "Aang don't bother me! I'm interrogating him. He is doing something, and if it's illegal he must be removed from the tournament.

That blond earth-bender shows the same signs, what if it's some drug that they are using, to amp their bending!" "Wait the blond bender is just like me?" they looked at him funnily. "Yes he also won because of slip-ups. Why, do you know him, are you and he in cahoots? Are you both using bending-amplifying drugs?"

"I'm sorry for her behaviour; she is just paranoid, that some of the contestants are trying to win only to get to me… as if they can beat my awesomeness!" as Aang turned back to Coburn he was shocked to notice that said male was not next to them anymore. After a brief search they would find him trying to hide behind a massive wall of ice that "spontaneously" appeared in the earth bending ring, whilst staring lewdly at the blond.

* * *

**So, um tell me what you think please, no as in really… oh and I'm sorry for out of character-ness… and stuff.**

**With Adoration and love**

**Almosgosum**

**Ps:**

**Cats rule (I love the evil cat on cats vs dogs… not the thin ugly one, the white fluffy one…)**


End file.
